Fierce Fever
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: In Mirror Lied Leah had a purpose in her research and that was to kill Birdy. She was using all of the resources at her disposal. However when Birdy spread its influence, Leah found herself falling ill due to it. Despite the setback she pushes herself to the limits. Making herself her own guinea pig in trying to fight back against Birdy. But the question is...is it enough?


Fierce Fever

**Author Notes: One shot week has returned to ruin my holiday-er I mean to challenge my mind. I love my one shots especially for the holidays but I won't deny the fact that sometimes trying to type up these pieces can be hard.**

**Hopefully I won't have issues with this one! It's my first one shot for this game so here's to it having mercy on me. Also I know this game is heavily up to interpretation and I am a full believer In the Birdie being a disease theory.**

**If you watch_ Cryaotic's video on it, read "Tonberry Queen's" comment,_ as I loved their theory and interpretation and it's essentially what I'm using for this one shot. I do not own this lovely game known as Mirror Lied~**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"You must kill Birdie before it flies over Europe Leah! Respond ASAP Leah."**

Time was running out. She knew that even without the ongoing messages being sent to her email. Leah could do nothing but sigh as she slumps into her chair, rubbing her temples. Her headaches have been getting worse lately.

In general things haven't been going well as Leah fell into a painful repetitive cycle. Every single day for the last two years she would research the demonic looking Birdie in the hopes of figuring out what made it tick.

Writing down notes in her book, examining the bacteria under her microscope, marking Birdies deadly trail on her world map, for hours she would switch between the three tasks, only taking a slight break to eat or check her email.

It was a lonely existence, especially when she would look out her window. Snow had begun to flutter about in the wind and coat the ground in even layers. It was during this season that her heart would shatter in sorrow.

This was her favorite time of year as a child, as there were warm memories of a happy family sitting around a grand table feasting on delicious meals during the holidays. A golden era that has been left behind to be bitter nostalgia as her family passed long ago.

Her relatives were just some of the many victims that had fallen due to Birdie's reign of terror, leaving just her in the large mansion on the edge of the world. Isolated by all in the hopes of stopping Birdie.

The fate of Humanity rested solely upon her shoulders, as she was the only one still willing to face the danger head on to find a cure. Though despite the efforts, it seemed to matter very little as with each day gone by Leah find herself marking more and more parts of the world being infected with the deadly disease.

By attacking the water supply, Birdie was easily able to move about, spreading more and more of it's contamination. Even Leah found herself hesitant to touch the water in her tub and faucet, for fear of becoming infected.

Still desperate time calls for desperate measures as her desire for survival over ran her precaution as a scientist and she would take heaping gulps of water to swallow, sighing in relief as cool liquid parched her dry, irritable throat.

With her decision soon came consequences...as not even hours later she found herself dizzy, much like many times in the past. She groaned as she reached for her head, barely able to catch herself by latching onto her bookshelf.

Once more it was happening, a blinding inferno grasped her body, licking her veins with an intense heat. As with time Leah found her symptoms growing worse and worse and she would cry out in pain.

Not that it mattered, there was no one to help her in the empty house. With shaky limbs she would reach for the door, desperately she would make her way through the various rooms.

Eventually she would fall, collapsing onto her hands and knees...crawling to her bedroom. It was getting harder and harder for her to breath as she twisted the handle to the door. All but tripping over her own two feet to land onto the soft plush mattress.

Her eyes closed, allowing the darkness to swallow her whole. Her clock would be tick tocking away, and she would remain oblivious to its' chatter, her fever festering and cooking her from the inside out.

Though she still fought, it was a struggle-as Birdie took more and more energy from Leah. Her strength waned despite the long bed rest she would force her body to undergo. She would blink, disoriented before wrapping the blanket around herself as she scurried her way back to her office.

**"It just flew over Europe! What are you Doing Leah!?"**

Panting, she would grab her journal and pen, writing more notes down with shaky fingers. It was hard but she was able to keep her meals down as guilt threatened to destroy her along with the virus. No matter what she would keep going, nothing was going to stop her from finding the cure!

Even as Birdie continued infesting into her blood and her fevers would grow more frequent, she still worked. She would note how the pain still the same degree but her recovery time was increasing. It wasn't looking good, She was almost out of time.

No matter what she had to stop Birdie, even at the cost of her life. That was the deal she agreed to when the Government asked for her services. The world was losing more and more each day.

So with a grimace Leah stood, clutching her frozen hands to her blanket, hugging it close as if it could protect her from Birdie itself, she continued her research. Standing tall and proud on rubbery legs she kept studying the bacteria, her own blood-whatever she thought could help.

**"Birdie is coming Leah...Kill it at all costs."**

And so the miserable, hellish cycle repeats.

Until eventually Birdie claims...

One more innocent victim.

Before falling itself.

The end

**Author Notes: So not exactly christmasy or new years based. But it's around winter season, everyone get's sick and feels like they wanna lay in bed for all eternity so I felt this one shot would be fitting.**

**No one wants to be sick during the holidays-let alone knowing that sickness was due to a deadly disease that you had to find a cure regardless of the suffering you would be undergoing.**

**Welp with my little rant out of the way. Guys thank you all so much for reading, if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate whatever support I can get~ **

**Stay tuned for the rest of one shot week and if you're interested, check out our other one shots! We've made a ton, tchao for now!~ Edit: I actually got sick after typing this one shot...curse my luck!**


End file.
